The present invention relates to an ultra dry golf club grip dehumidifier system. Previously, golfers would utilize some sort of towel or other drying implement to dry golf club grips. It would be an improvement over such use of towels to provide a device in which a golf club grip could be placed completely within an enclosed chamber and dried using an aerosol dehumidifying gas. It is with this thought in mind that the present invention was developed.
In the prior art, it is known to dry the grip of a golf club to enhance the security of a golfer""s grasp on the golf club grip. Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,358 to Sacerdote
U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,832 to Cuthbert
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,066 to Rose
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,254 to Bottiger et al.
None of these references teaches or suggests the concept of drying the grip of a golf club by inserting the golf club grip within an enclosed chamber and wherein motion of the golf club grip into the chamber causes actuation of an aerosol dispenser to dispense an aerosol gas into the enclosed chamber to dehumidify and dry the golf club grip.
The present invention relates to an ultra dry golf club grip dehumidifier system. The present invention includes the following interrelated obpects aspects and features:
(1) In a first aspect, the present invention contemplates providing an enclosed chamber having an opening permitting a golf club grip to be inserted therethrough while maintaining a secure seal about the periphery of the golf club grip.
(2) Fluidly connected to the enclosed chamber is a chamber containing an aerosol gas dispenser. The aerosol gas dispenser is associated with a passageway designed to convey aerosol gas from the dispenser into the enclosed chamber where the golf club grip is to be inserted.
(3) An actuator is provided that engages the aerosol gas dispenser and the golf club grip as it is inserted within the enclosed chamber. As the golf club grip is inserted into the enclosed chamber, it engages the actuator which causes, in the preferred embodiment, the aerosol gas dispenser to be activated to release aerosol gas into the enclosed chamber to dry and dehumidify the golf club grip.
As such, it is a first object of the present invention to provide an ultra dry golf club grip dehumidifier system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device in which a golf club grip is inserted within an enclosed chamber.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide such a system wherein an aerosol gas dispenser is located in fluid connection with the enclosed chamber receiving the golf club grip.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a system in which insertion of the golf club grip into the enclosed chamber causes actuation of a valve associated with the aerosol gas dispenser to open the aerosol gas dispenser and dispense aerosol gas into the enclosed chamber to dry the surface of the golf club grip.